


Welcome to the neighborhood

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Buildings, Dad 76, Dad Reaper, Dinner scene, High School AU, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, OOPS I HAD A BUNCH OF TAGS LISTED AS CHARACTERS, Suburban AU, That's not mentioned in this one though..., Trans Sombra (Overwatch), family au, i posted chapter 2 and it's REALLY gay now, illegal trespassing, minor urban exploration, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: Jesse's got a crush on one of the new boys in school, and Lena wants to help him make his move.





	1. Dinner

_ Jesse: SOS _

_ Lena: What’s up? _

_ Jesse: One of the new boys is the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen _

_ Lena: New boys? _

_ Lena: It’s June! _

_ Lena: Who are they? _

_ Jesse: They’re from Japan. The hot one is Hanzo and his brother Genji kinda looks like a geek _

_ Lena: Which grade are they in? _

_ Jesse: Mine _

_ Jesse: Lmao can you imagine moving to a new school 3 weeks before graduation? _

_ Jesse: Good thing they’re here for another year _

_ Lena: So are you gonna ask him out? _

_ Jesse: I think I’m gonna invite both of them to the dinner _

_ Lena: Aw sweet, we’ll all get to meet them. _

_ Jesse: Just gotta ask dads permission first _

He pockets his phone as his physics teacher walks in. She sits at her desk and opens her laptop wordlessly.

Jesse turns to the girl sitting at the lab bench with him. “Thought they’d at least get an introduction.” She shrugs and turns back to her phone. He turns to the new boys.

“Howdy.”

“Hello,” Genji says. Hanzo nods respectfully.

“Y’all can put your notebooks away. She hasn’t taught us anything since the AP test.”

“Sounds wasteful,” Hanzo says.

“Yeah, it is.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “We got a betting pool going on whether or not she’ll get hired back for next year.”

“Was she a good teacher before the test?”

“Not in the slightest. Doubt any of us got higher than a 3.”

The conversation pauses after that, so Jesse asks another question. “So why’d you guys change schools at the end of the year?”

“We lived in New York since the beginning of the year, but there were some… issues…” Hanzo says, “so we moved here as soon as possible. But due to various school policies, if we didn’t enroll for the last few weeks, we would have lost credit in most classes. So we needed to stick around.”

Jesse sighs. “Wouldn’t be missing much if you didn’t. My sister Sombra’s having dad sign her out after lunch today because she thinks she could get more work done at home than she could here?”

“Work?” Genji asks.

“She’s a programmer. Working mostly as a freelance web designer nowadays.”

“Is she our age?”

“Three months older than me.”

Hanzo’s brow furrows, confused. “We’re adopted,” he explains.

“Ah.”

“Can I see your schedules?” he asks.

The brother procure them, and Jesse looks them over. “Looks like I’m in Lang with you,” he looks at Hanzo, “and gym and precalc with you.”

After a while of small talk, the bell rings and they head to lunch. “Alright, I’m at the cool kids table. You can sit with us, though.”

He leads them to a round table near the back, where Lena and Amelie already sit with their food. Jesse steals a couple chairs from the nearby table so they can sit.

“Look who I found,” he says.

“Aw, nice, you got the new kids!”

“Wow, who’s this loser,” Efi asks, grinning. Genji smiles and waves at her.

Angela’s right behind her. “Jesse, dinner’s tonight, right?”

“Dinner’s every night,” he grins. “Yeah, of course. Lena, you’re still on probation. Behave.”

She giggles at the memory, slightly guilty.

“Remember, don’t eat much at lunch, gotta save room.” He looks at his sister right before she sits down. “Not you, Sombra. Eat.”

“I’m eating.”

He spends all of his next class teaching himself how to fold paper airplanes, which he plans to let loose in gym. He stuffs them in his backpack and heads off to lang.

He pulls out his phone.

_ Jesse: Dad _

_ Jesse: We got two new kids today, can we invite them to dinner? _

_ Baker Dad: Sure, any allergies? _

_ Jesse: Let me check _

He turns behind him. “Hey Hanzo, every month my dads have this dinner for me and my sisters friends and they’re having one tonight, you wanna come?”

“Your… dads?”

“Yeah. We have two dads. That’s why we’re all adopted. You don’t have, like, a problem with that, do you?”

“I do not, and Genji wouldn’t either. However I think it might be best to not tell my parents. They’re very… old fashioned.”

“Oh. But are you in?”

“I don’t see why not.”

 

Lena bounds over the gate leading to the backyard just as Jesse, Sombra, and Gabe finish setting up the awning over the table. The scent of the feast wafts from inside as Jack and Hana manage three dishes at a time, starting a new one just as they finish another.

“Lena, just in time!” Gabe says. “You can help us carry the food out.”

“Damn, I’ll get the timing right eventually,” she says. Jesse smirks.

Efi and her little sister Orisa show up next, a few minutes early as always. Sombra runs to greet her and they immediately start geeking out over recent AI news. Hana joins them in the living room as the larger crowd starts trickling in, and then out to the backyard.

Jesse checks the clock as the minutes count down, and finally sees a ridiculously fancy car pull in down the street. He nudges Hana, who whistles fondly when she sees it.

“Damn, I’d love to ride in that. I’d want to  _ touch _ that.”

“Wonder what it’s doing down h— oh my god.”

They stare stunned as Hanzo and Genji climb out of the backseat and onto the sidewalk. Genji waves as the car pulls away, and they walk towards the Morrison-Reyes house.

“No way. No fucking way.”

Jesse opens the door once they’re on the sidewalk. “Hey guys, glad you could make it.”

“Yo!”

Hanzo nods respectfully. “Thank you for having us.”

He leads them to the backyard, where their friends are either seated or milling around. He introduces them around until Genji breaks off and starts chatting up Angela.

“Hey dads, this is the new kid. Hanzo Shimada.”

Jack pauses for a second, and his face clouds. “Shimada?”

Hanzo meets his gaze, something in his eyes Jesse can’t quite make out. “Yes, Shimada.”

Jack breaks out of his little trance. “Well, great to meet you. Welcome to the neighborhood.” They shake hands.

Gabe starts corralling everyone over to the table. Jesse sits down with Hanzo on one side of him and Lena on the other. They pass the plates around the table, piling their plates high with chicken and potatoes and rolls and anything they can get their hands on.

“Bathroom’s right off the kitchen if you eat too much,” Jesse whispers. To his surprise he gets a light chuckle out of Hanzo. For the next hour, the table buzzes with conversation, banter and catch up, jokes sprinkled into occasionally serious conversation. Dessert comes out, cakes and pies and cookies, and all too soon the sun sets and people start heading out.

“Thank you very much for having us,” Hanzo says.

“The food was excellent,” Genji adds.

“Thank you boys for coming, it was great having you,” Gabe says.

As they’re leaving, Jesse gestures for Lena to come with him. He stops them just as they’re about to leave the property.

“Hey, since you’re new here, want us to show you around the neighborhood?” Jesse offers. “We could show you some pretty cool stuff.”

“Sounds awesome!” Genji says.

“I’ll cancel the driver,” Hanzo says as he pulls out his phone.

“Awesome. Follow us.”


	2. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Jesse take Genji and Hanzo out on an adventure, and Lena makes a little wager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I did this FAST, here's two chapters in one day.

“Crafts building?” Lena suggests.

“Not dark enough yet,” Jesse answers. “Sun’s barely set. Let’s just go to the park for a little bit first.”

He leads them down main street, pointing out stores or restaurants he thought they should know, as well as a bit of commentary on what they should avoid.

“So as you go up the street, the Italian places get better and better. We have shit like Papa Johns and knockoff crap like that by my house, then we have some decent chains over in the middle of town, and on the other side we have the really good family owned places. It’s the opposite for mexican food. On the other side of town we have the greasy wannabe crap, then in the middle of town we have some decent knockoffs like chipotle, then over by our house we have the  _ really _ good stuff.”

While Jesse talks to Hanzo one on one, Genji defaults to talking to Lena. “So that Angela girl, she’s really cute.”

“Oh, she’s  _ gorgeous _ . Really smart too, she’s in the first aid squad and she says she’s gonna get an M.D and a Ph.D. I’d be more surprised if she didn’t do it.”

He whistles, impressed. “Do you know what in?”

“For a while it was physics, but recently she’s been really into biotech.”

“Biotech, huh? I could get into that… does she have a boyfriend?”

“You know, I’m not really sure what’s up with her. She told me she liked girls more than boys, but I don’t think she’s had a girlfriend ever. She is single, though, so if you like her you might as well ask her out.”

“So you and your, uh, sisters are all adopted?”

“Yep. I once overheard them talking about adopting a fourth, but they haven’t brought it up since.”

“Do you ever wonder about your birth parents?”

“Wonder, sure, but I’ve never wanted to meet them. The told me that with Sombra they had contact with her parents during the pregnancy and they were really nice people who just couldn’t afford a child, but for me they might as well have dropped me on the doorstep.” He pauses. “Sorry, got a little deep there. Tell me about your parents. What do they do?”

“My father’s a businessman, that’s why he gets transferred around every few years. To be completely honest, I don’t like my mother or father much. I’d rather not get too into it, but they have a lot of ideals that I disagree with.”

“Oh yeah, you said they probably wouldn’t like that I have two dads.”

“Yes. They’re very… backwards. Genji and I are very much looking forwards to going to college.”

“Where are you thinking of going?”

“I had planned on going to school back in Japan, but now I think I’d rather stay in the states. I’m not sure where to go yet.”

“Most of my friends are thinking of just going to Oasis. It’s a pretty good school and it’s real close. A lot of people are obsessed with getting out of town, going somewhere bigger, but I like it here.”

They enter the park, where they regularly kill time before sunset.

“What about you, Lena? Do you have a boyfriend?”

Jesse turns and laughs. “You’re pretty clueless, aren’t you?” Lena’s giggling as well.

“What? What is it?”

“She’s super gay, man,” Jesse says.

“Oh. Then do you have a girlfriend?”

“Not at the moment.”

“I’ve been trying to convince her to ask out this girl Emily for the past couple weeks, but she won’t do it.”

“Dude, she’s so much hotter than me.”

He shakes his head. “What about you boys? You got any guys or girls back home?”

“There were a couple girls I was seeing, but no one serious.” Genji says. Hanzo just shakes his head.

“Lena, where were you thinking of going to college?” Hanzo asks.

“I’m not. I’m turning 18 the July after senior year, then I’m going Air Force.”

“Impressive.”

“What about you, Genji?”

“I don’t think college is for me. I might go military or I might try to get a career right after high school.”

“If you can bake my dad can probably get you a job at his bakery, they like helping out the high school kids.”

“Which dad?”

“Gabe. Jack’s the cop.”

After a full lap around the park, the sun’s fully below the horizon. “Alright, crafts building. Let’s go,” Lena says.

“What’s the crafts building?” Genji asks.

“It’s an abandoned store that’s been rotting for a couple years since it closed. I think they were trying to sell it for a while, but there’s no way anyone’s gonna by the piece of shit.”

The streetlights turn on as they walk back into town.

“So you’re not sure where to go after college?”

Hanzo shakes his head. “Not a clue.”

“Do you know what you want to do when you’re older?”

He sighs. “Don’t know that either.”

Jesse grins. “Me neither. When I was little I really wanted to be a cowboy, maybe I could give that a shot.”

He smirks. “A cowboy?”

“Of course. Still dress up as one every other Halloween.”

“Oh God,” Lena interjects. “That’ll be this year, won’t it?”

Jesse grins again. “Sure will!”

“You still dress up for halloween?”

“My family takes Halloween  _ very _ seriously. Hana’s been working on a cardboard mech suit for a while, it looks really cool.”

“It’s insane, they spend all of October decorating the house.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing it.”

They arrive in an abandoned blue building just off the main road. Jesse jogs up to the door and tries to open it. “Damn, they locked it again.”

Lena nods and walks around the side. She forces the window open and climbs through it, and unlocks the door from the inside.

“Why did you take us here?” Hanzo asks.

“It’s just a fun place to check out. We used to chill in the basement but it’s been flooded for a couple months, and we’re pretty sure there’s an attic but we haven’t found a stairway up or anything. It’s also a pretty nice place to go if you need a quiet place to think.”

Jesse and Lena give them a quick tour of the building, then head out. “If a bunch of us want to hang out, a lot of the time we’ll just say ‘meet at the crafts building’, so that’s here,” Lena explains. “Oh! We can climb that hipster cafe place! There’s a ladder in the back that can take you to the roof if you can jump up to it.”

Genji once again readily agrees, so they trek out once more.

Lena whispers to Jesse. “You ask out Hanzo and I’ll ask out Emily.”

“Partner, you got yourself a deal. Just get yourself and Genji off the roof before Hanzo and I go.”

A few failed running jumps later, the four teenages crouch on the roof of That Hipster Cafe, watching the traffic and pedestrians below and looking at the parks and larger cities surrounding the suburb. They’re quiet for a minute, and when Jesse looks behind him, Lena and Genji are gone.

“So, how did you like your first day in town?”

“I enjoyed it much more than I thought I would. So you have my thanks.”

“Think you’re gonna be hanging with us the rest of the summer? We didn’t scare you off?”

“I’ll definitely be with you guys. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“Awesome.” He locks eyes with Hanzo. “I really like you.” He leans a little closer. “I’m glad you came.” Hanzo moves a little closer. “I—”

Their lips touch, and Jesse feels something he hadn’t felt for the last eight months with his previous girlfriend. The electricity between them keeps them together for almost a minute before pulling apart, and they both already want each other back.

“Guess we can’t tell your parents about this.”

“I guess we’ll have to spend a lot of time at your house,” Hanzo answers.

They climb off the roof. “Your move, cowgirl,” he whispers to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all ready for your Lucio-OHs, because he's making a guest appearance soon

**Author's Note:**

> First two parter in the series! Next chapter should hopefully be up soon... hopefully...


End file.
